A Dead Sun
by Agretlam
Summary: The new land Eragon had settled in has many dangers closing in on him and his fellow dragon riders. When someone close to him perishes. In his fight for vengence, love heats up. Eragon/Arya
1. Chapter 1

**The Dead Sun**

**Chapter 1**

Eragon touched the ground and picked up a large dead leaf as his eyes followed the dirt flowing east with the wind. The ground was red dirt, almost completely dead with no signs of life forms for hundreds of miles. It reminded him of the Burning Planes. Over the last few months more and more reports had been coming in from Dragon Riders exploring this new terrain swearing that where in places which were full of life, were beginning to fade and die quickly. Eragon and Saphira had taken it upon themselves to journey forth and find what troubles, whether they be dark magic or merely another seasonal change of this vast new world was surrounding them.

Over the last 100 years, Eragon had seen many seasons, taught many students and lost many friends. While it had been peace time for the last century, Eragon and Saphira could feel a new threat arising. Even the Eldunari became uneasy at times, retreating into their deepest mental states and returning without uttering a word as to their absences. Eragon and Saphira had been tracing the ground for the last two hours attempting to find signs of tracks of any type of organisms and where they could have gone.

_Another dead end, _Eragon sighed exhaustedly. Saphira perked her nose up to Eragon's face and nudged him up so he could see her deep sapphire blue eyes and replied, _Fear not, little one, the answers we desire will come to us in time. _Eragon stood upright and smiled mischievously. _When did you become the patient one? _Saphira replied by pulling her snout back up with a dignified expression. Saphira was the only creature in the world who could feel his pain, the pain he kept inside him for the last century.

Eragon never whined, talked about or even recognised parts of his life on Alagaesia to his pupils and fellow teachers. When they asked him, he displayed the facts and nothing more. The truth was that of all the people Eragon left behind, none he yearned more for than Arya. Oh how she made his heart churn, but in a good way. Eragon considered packing up and leaving to visit Alagaesia to see how things have changed and visit her but circumstances prevented such a 'holiday'. Eragons best consolation was that he always had Saphira, partner of his heart and mind by him always.

Eragon mounted Saphira as they began their flight back to the Dragon Rider temple. The vast dead plains were causing worry for Eragon and Saphira. It looked as though whatever was happening to the land was spreading closer and closer to the Temple. Smoke and dust clouded the flight until they finally saw the bright edge of the horizon shining over their home. Eragon smile faded quickly as he noticed the beacons surrounding the temple were all lit. _What's happened? _He asked Saphira worriedly, knowing she did not know the answer better than he did. Saphira took a massive dive and launched towards the dragon made opening to the temple surrounded by pillars. Eragon jumped off Saphira speedily and rushed up to Blodhgarm. "What's happened?" Eragon asked with the voice of command he had adopted since becoming leader of the dragon riders. The elf shifted, his temple was thick with sweat and his veins looked as though they were about to pop from his skin. "E-Eragon, go-, you shouldn't be here. She-she- took th-e," and as Blodhgarm was about to reveal the answer Eragon had been dreading to hear a loud roar overpowered and shook the entire temple as Saphira shrieked in malevolent anger, _THE EGGS ARE GONE! _

Eragon swirled around to meet Saphira's worried blue eyes then calmed her with soothing thoughts. Saphira stopped sweeping her tail, almost knocking over several other dragon riders. "Who did this Blodhgarm?" Eragon asked. Blodhgarm tried to respond but his tongue got caught in his throat as if it were stuck on something extremely vile. "No...I cannot. That is something you have to learn for yourself Ebrethil." Saphira roared in anger, _Do not play games with us elf! This is not the time for silly courtesies. Tell me who took my children this instant! _Saphira stopped roaring as she began to shake the ground knocking over pillars with her tail, smashing pillars and attacking an invisible force. _Eragon, help me! _She cried. Eragon gave her a confused expression as Saphira began attacking the air as if it were a volatile dragon. _ They're invisible, _was the last thought that ran through Eragon's mind before he felt cold steel clash with his head and he fell to the ground unconscious.

Eragon woke with a loud empty feeling in his stomach, making him feel sick. He leaned over the ground and vomited while feeling the rough ground with his hands. Something was definitely wrong. Eragon's mind felt broken or dismembered. There was no sign of Saphira's consciousness anywhere in a hundred miles. Eragon touched his temples with his fingers and leaned down to the ground to let out a cry of fear. Fellow dragon riders watched him closely and Blodhgarm raced up to him quickly. "You're going to be fine!" Eragon pulled Brisingr out of its sheath and raced towards Blodhgarm's throat. "Where is Saphira?" Eragon asked shakily in a mad sort of tone. Blodhgarm gulped and his eyes diverted Eragon's. "WHERE IS SHE?" Eragon bellowed at the height of his voice. Blodhgarm shifted his gaze behind Eragon towards a pile of rubble. Eragon ran from Blodhgarm and raced towards the rubble pulling out rocks, dirt and a large part of a pillar to find one massive Sapphire eye gazing back at him, lidless and dead.

Eragon's heart confirmed his fears and he screamed, kicked, yelled and beat the floor. His once warm brown eyes were deluded with madness and despair as he tried to shift more rubble to attempt to heal Saphira when he knew deep down that it was already too late. "No. No this can't be happening! I can't live without you Saphira. I'm not as strong as Brom..." Eragon cried into the night several times.

_My mind is severed. I have nothing. I am nothing. I have no one. I am alone...Please...Saphira, come back to me. _Then out of all the despair, a single thought occurred to Eragon. _Her Eldunari! _Eragon ran up to Blodhgarm who was trying to stifle a few elven pleasantries. "What else did she take? The woman. Did she take an Eldunari?" Blodhgarm nodded as lines of confirmation took his face, "Saphira's Eldunari was not with the eggs Eragon. I am sorry." Eragon cried out in despair as he leapt off some rubble shakily. "I'm not a dragon rider anymore. I failed myself, the order, Brom and most of all Saphira. You will have to lead them Blodhgarm. Now just kill me before my sanity becomes completely void." Blodhgarm shook his head and made a notion towards Eragon's newest apprentice, Ezykel. Eragon felt a pinch at his neck and everything was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Dead Sun,  
Chapter 2 – Ellesmera**

**Sorry for the late update guys. I have been working on my real story, and studying at uni! I am almost through my first year of primary school teaching course. This was written rather quickly, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. ****I apologise (see what I did there) in advance for any spelling errors as I am Australian and some words have small differences. I have tried to adopt them to the American spelling when necessary :). I have a plan for where this story is headed with a lot of influence going to come from the new Dark Knight Rises (maybe)! As always, please review as I very much appreciate it. I will probably be writing another chapter to post tomorrow or later tonight.  
**  
A candle lit the room where Arya Drotting, Queen of Ellesmera sat upon a wooden chair in her room looking down upon a scrolled up parchment in her hand. Arya grasped a piece of paper in her hand, reading it over intently for what felt like the thousandth time in the last hour. The letter seemed a joke. It had to be. Saphira, Queen of all dragons dead? It was impossible...It had to be a trick, lies, deceit?  
These were the words of Blodgharm though. She recognised his handwriting and he left his unique signature at the bottom, to make sure she would know it was him.  
_If this is true and Saphira is gone...Eragon must be broken.  
_Arya despite herself found a single tear escape her eyelid onto the parchment as she read it over one last time, the very last line, 'Eragon, is being sent back to Alagaesia, for the protection of the dragons as he may have gone completely mad. The creatures, whatever they are that killed Saphira, are something we have never seen nor heard of. None of the Eldunari had any answers for us.'  
Gone, Saphira was really gone. Arya composed herself before placing the parchment into the candle, burning it. _No one can know what conspired in this letter, _Arya thought. As soon as the letter was completely burnt, Arya ran to her wardrobe and found her old black tunic and pants, battered and bruised from age and the war with Galbatorix. Arya put on her tunic and pants, wore a small cape with a hood to conceal herself until only her bright green eyes could be seen in the dimly lit room. Satisfied that she could sneak out of Ellesmera unnoticed, Arya wrote a letter to the court telling her that she is too ill to be there today.  
As Arya ran outside, she met Firnen halfway and jumped upon his back. Arya could feel Firnen's grief over the loss of Saphira as her own and sent him as much comfort as she could muster before they set off, to meet where the dragon riders would drop Eragon off on the shores where Arya had last seen him, a hundred years ago.  
_It is a sad notion that we should be reunited with Eragon under such circumstances, _noted Firnen mournfully. Arya nuzzled Firnen's snout before responding. _Aye and he will need our help more than ever Firnen. We have to keep what happened to Saphira a secret. It will only spread fear and anguish amongst my people. _Firnen agreed to keep her secret and with a low whishing sound and the flap of Firnen's bright green wings, Arya and Firnen were in the air.  
As they began to fly, Arya couldn't help but whisper to herself, "Stay strong, Eragon, we are coming as fast as the wind can carry us."

* * *

Eragon woke, dizzy and alone. He could feel the wetness of his face pressed again hard wood. Once again, the brief unsure feeling passed and he was back into his state of permanent grief. Everything for the past century had been centered on Saphira, around their bond and around rebuilding the dragon riders to their former glory. None of that mattered now that Saphira was gone. _I have become my father, _Eragon thought hopelessly, the bitter edge of his thoughts taking over again.  
As Eragon climbed up off the hard wood, he noticed the sun was shining onto his back and that he was by himself upon a small boat, hardly big enough to hold even himself.  
The ship had obviously been enchanted to go to a certain destination. _I am alone, on a boat going only who knows where, _thought Eragon. _Why didn't they just..kill me. I would have preferred it, then I'd be with Saphira again. _Eragon felt anger at the would be dragon riders and at Blodgharm. _Curse them! Curse them all. Cowards. Cowards and traitors! I know what this is. I would have preferred a clean death yet they sent me off, exiled and betrayed to starve on some island no doubt.  
_Eragon only just noticed he was literally shaking in rage and grief before he attempted some breathing exercises that Glaedr had taught him so long ago...Back when Saphira was alive. _No, _Eragon concluded. _They wouldn't have sent me off to die. Blodgharm isn't like that...my anger is getting the best of me. _Eragon, tired of being awake long enough to think of what he had lost, decided to magically induce himself into another slumber, until the boat reached its destination.

* * *

Arya and Firnen had finally arrived at the docks, waiting anxiously for the supposed boat to arrive, with the leader of the dragons riders. With Eragon. Her Eragon. She could not deny to herself the selfishness she felt. Despite Eragon having lost Saphira. Despite Arya having lost one of her oldest and best friends. Arya felt, a tiny spark of happiness arise in her heart. She was going to see Eragon again, for the first time in over a century.  
Firnen saw Eragon's 'ship', if it could be called a ship, before Arya did. Arya could not see Eragon however and worry grew ever slightly in her heart, though she tried not to display it to Firnen. At last the ship closed in on the shore and Arya noticed Eragon sleeping on the floor of the boat, appearing to be unconscious or worse..._Could he have...killed himself? _Arya asked herself. Firnen replied with comfort, _I can sense his mind close Arya. He is alive.  
_The ship finally arrived at the docks and a rumble could be heard from Firnen's belly. Arya approached with caution as she walked onto the boat and grabbed Eragon's shoulder and dragged him onto the dock.  
Eragon's face was expressionless, dark with tears flowing down his cheeks. It seemed even in sleep, Eragon's thoughts grew sad. Arya whispered Eragon's true name into his ear, in an attempt to wake him but nothing happened. Firnen decided to take a different approach and roared as loudly as he could right next to Eragon, springing him awake with a jolt and a yell. "Barzul!" yelled Eragon as he rolled himself off Arya's lap accidentally onto the hard wood of the docks.  
"What the hell? Arya? Firnen?" asked Eragon. Eragon rose to his feet, scratched his head and wiped the tears from his face. _He doesn't want us to know what happened, _Arya thought sadly.  
"Eragon..." started Arya.  
"I know you know Arya," said Eragon slowly.  
Arya made an attempt to grasp Eragon's hand but he pulled away almost instinctively.  
"I am not a dragon rider anymore," Eragon continued without hesitation.  
"I am nothing, nothing without her and you would do me a great honor by just finishing it," finished Eragon, clearly satisfied he had gotten the point across by the looks on Arya and Firnen's faces.  
"Finishing it?" asked Arya and her voice shook as she said it, already knowing the answer. Eragon looked deeply into her deep green eyes before answering. "You know what."  
Arya whipped her hand back and swung it forth with as much force she could muster, slapping Eragon across the face. "How dare you ask me to do that? How dare you to ask me, of all the people, to do that. I could never and I will never." Arya noticed Eragon looked shameful yet not enough to take back what he said. "Why did you come?" Eragon asked after several minutes of silence.  
"I received a letter from Blodgharm. He told me they sent you here, for your safety. Come, you can ride with us back to Ellesmera where we can talk properly."  
Eragon looked at Firnen, then back at Arya before exclaiming, "No."  
"No?" asked Arya curiously.  
"I will never ride another dragon. It is disrespectful to you, to Firnen and to...her. I had my chance at being a dragon rider, and I failed."  
Arya twitched, the corners of her mouth twitched. "You failed? You defeated Galbatorix, restored the riders and brought peace to Alagaesia. You did not fail."  
"I won't..I can't...I just can't...I'm sorry.."  
Firnen said to Arya alone, _Perhaps I should fly back by myself and I will see you both soon. Look after him Arya.  
_Arya agreed and told Eragon that Firnen was leaving and that herself and Eragon would be going to Ellesmera on foot. Arya and Eragon began to walk, as the roar of Firnen could be heard over the forest and he flew over them. Arya smiled but noticed out of the corner of her eyes that Eragon's face softened as if even the very roar of a dragon was a painful yet reminiscent memory.

* * *

Eragon felt like he had been walking through this forest for hours now. The leaves were becoming very redundant and he couldn't help but ask. "Are we lost?"  
Arya smiled brightly before replying, "You think I would get lost in my own woods?"  
The sides of Eragon's mouth almost forced itself into a smile but laughter could not yet erupt from his mouth. "Sounds about right," he muttered.  
Eragon and Arya walked for a few more hours before deciding that they would need a good night's rest before they could make the rest of the trip, considering they had been walking all day.  
Arya seemed to almost purposefully lay herself about a meter close to where Eragon decided to sleep. Perhaps she thought it would comfort him to not feel so alone or perhaps she was doing it for herself. Either way Eragon appreciated the thought. Eragon noticed without thought that he was staring into Arya's bright green eyes without realizing it, and she back at him.  
"I missed you, Eragon."  
Before Eragon could stop himself, he replied, "Missed me enough to never visit myself or Saphira or even bother to contact us after I tried several times? Missed me enough, that the only time you bother to show any concern is when I'm worse than dead? Broken? After I am Nothing more than an emotionless soul fueled only by grief and hate?"  
Arya's bowed her head sadly, her eyes emanating a sad look as her face turned solemn and he knew what she wanted to say, but he didn't want to answer her. Not yet, at least. He did not want to speak of those beasts, or even think about them yet.  
"You are not emotionless."  
"Eragon-"Arya started once more.  
"Goodnight Arya," Eragon said quickly interrupting her before closing his eyes. A soft "Good night, Eragon," was heard before Eragon drifted to sleep, where dreams of diamond blue eyes and scales haunted him evermore.


End file.
